catfishing_das_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobold
Overview Kobolds (Varanus Antrus) are a mountainous species, preferring caves and outcroppings and are fairly insular, preferring to form enclaves that shun away from contact with other species or even other kobold tribes. History and Culture Kobolds are an elusives species, even for the Twyst. Legend tells of reptilian progenitors that had originally lived in broad daylight, often in hunter-gatherer societies that roamed the lands for prey. However, after several clashes with the other races for hunting grounds, it became clear that the frail disposition of the kobold stature was not fit for pitched melees. Instead, kobold tribes began to withdraw into caves for safety, only launching hunting parties at night. Kobolds often form very close-knit "tribes" that all reside in the same cave system. These tribes are extremely xenophobic, and will go as far as to exile their own members if they had been suspected of contacting with an outsider. The success and dominance of a tribe is relative to their treasure hoard, which is zealously protected by the chief's personal guards. A single chief is in charge of the tribe's decisions, and will rarely defer to another's advice. How each tribe chooses a new chief is different, often mired in their own tribe's traditions and rituals. However, one thing that remains constant is that the first step any would-be chief is to challenge the prior chief: in the more militaristic kobold tribes, this is often a duel to the death, while in the more civilised tribes, this might involve a game of some sort. Nevertheless, the prior chief must be lose in order for the challenger to continue his trial. It is very rare for a kobold tribe to be without a chief for this very reason; it appears that the kobolds will enter a restless period known as "The Wandering," where the kobolds will actually abandon their xenophobic tendencies, making contact with other kobold tribes and even settlements of other species. It is unknown how "The Wandering" allows the kobolds to regain a chief, but by the year's end the kobold tribe will resume their insular ways, a new chief in charge. Hearthkindlers The Hearthkindlers is a tribe of Everpeak kobolds found in the Fiefdom of Aeristhane. The tribe has situated their home close to the settlement of Lynno. It appears as if the kobold tribe has a particular fascination with fire, and maintains a communal bonfire in addition to having developed rudimentary forging capabilities. Deceased members of the tribe are not buried or cannibalized, but instead are cremated in the bonfire so to return their spirit "back to the ashes." The Hearthkindlers have not completely abandoned their enclave, but the chief has tasked Sinabi to learn the Common language, so as to better facilitate communication between the tribe and the outsiders. Some claim that this has been because of the growing scarcity of prey and the continual interference from the Terian garrison. Recently, the Hearthkindlers have been purported to have actually offered some of their treasure hoard to a group of adventurers to investigate Lynno. Distribution According to historical texts, kobolds were originally found spread throughout the lands, concentrated in mountainous areas. However, from concentrated efforts made by the other races, kobolds have been either driven or exterminated from the entirety of the Teris Empire and the caves of Alfostson, with isolated tribes still present in Peddler's Summit and also the western ranges of the Everpeak Mountains. Physiology Kobolds are closely homologous with respect to non-sapient reptilians and yet possess several characteristics that make their species analogous to the other races. While they possess reptilian claws and slitted eyes that bestow all kobolds with innate low-light vision, their scales have thinned to the part where they no longer offer any protection. Most importantly, they are warm blooded and have developed very intricate capilliaries that are not found in normal reptilian species. Kobolds have an average lifespan that resembles Men, and in fact on average live longer due to their innate aversion to direct violence. The average height for kobolds taper off at 140 cm, and 135 lb. Chiefs seem to naturally grow taller, averaging out at 160 cm. They tire more easily than other species in combat, but their padded feet make almost silent movement: perfect for subterfuge and stealth.